Today, manufacturing of semiconductor device starts with a silicon (Si) substrate and progresses with front-end (FE) processes followed by back-end (BE) processes, and finally end-of-life or end-of-line (EOL) processes. Current BE processes are developed such that there is no negative impact on the FE structures (e.g., transistors formed on a substrate). Recent semiconductor device manufacturing processes may also not allow embedding other active devices near the FE structures. For example, high temperature processing of forming active devices near the FE structures may adversely impact the integrity of the FE structures. Further, as the complexity in device manufacturing is increasing, higher throughput/cycle time in manufacturing has become a challenge.